1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sawing device for sheets of wood, plastic material or the like, comprising at least one saw unit which is movable transversely to a sheet positioned on a support.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to position sawing devices downstream of installations in which sheets are manufactured from individual lamella-shaped pieces of wood, wherein the sawing devices cut the sheets to the desired dimensions. The sheets produced in the installation are moved after a pressing step onto the support which is comprised of several, spaced-apart chains and pivotable support members on which the sheet rests during the sawing step. Such a support is expensive. Moreover, the arrangement of the pivotable support members on the chains requires that the position of the chains must be position-adjusted to match the different lengths of the sheets. Accordingly, it is frequently required to provide many such chains or their position must be newly determined for each installation.